Code Lyoko Crystals
by Nalika2431
Summary: william, yumi and the others are in deep trouble with XANA. who knows what will happen?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.

CODE LYOKO CRYSTAL

CHAPTER ONE

WILLIAM'S DOUBLE

Its a warm sunday evening and summer was just around the cornor. To most students at Kadic Academy summer couldn't come fast enough. But for seven special kids the last day of school they could wait for.

These kids were a group of kids that everyone looked up to. But there was one memeber of their group that wasn't normal. Not that any of them are really normal anymore though.His name was William.

After the incident on Lyoko Yumi, Ulrich, Jin, and Odd didn't think that they would see him again. But Jeremy and Aelita didn't trust him, because XANA took control of him one and they figured he could do it again. But Jeremy and Aelita didn't know of the other secert that Yumi and the others held. Their secret of the Crystal Guardians.

The turth was that Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jin, and William were also the Crystal Guardians. Whenever they were needed Yumi and the others would transform into the guardians.

Yumi wore a samuri outfit along with the fans she uses on Lyoko she also has a white beam of energy that she could shoot from anywhere at anytime. Ulrich also wears a samuri outfit and wields double swords. He has a green beam and like Yumi he can shoot it from any where. Odd, like Ulrich and Yumi, has a secret away from Lyoko. Like on Lyoko he has arrows and a blue beam. Jin, who is Yumi's brother has a red beam of energy, a gun, and a saber. But William, he's a different story. He has a black beam and a large sword.

XANA knew tha William was close to Yumi and the others so he madea exact copy of William and captured the real William. XANA knew that eventually Jeremy and Aelita would trust him enough to send him to Lyoko and therfore seal Aelita's fate. Yumi and the others didn't realize what XANA had done. So while they were in Sector Five during a fight Odd had spotted something. So after they destoryed all the monsters they checked it out. It turned out that XANA had not actually taken control of William but had captured him altogether. Once Yumi and the others figured that out they freed him.

"Crystal? Emerald? Sapphire? Ruby? What's going on?" he asked

"Are you real?" asked Odd

"Real? Of course I'm real Sapphire." said William "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You really dont know?" asked Yumi

"Know what?"

"XANA took control of you and you nearly killed all of us." said Ulrich

"What?"

"Aleita needs your help in the desert region." said Jeremy, but then asked "Yumi what's going on?"

"Jeremy send Jin to protect Aelita. We have a problem here." said Yumi

"Okay" said Jeremy and Jin

As Jin left Sector Five Yumi realized that the William they had found _was _the real real one.

"Actually the last thing I remember was being here in Sector Five looking for Crimson."

"Crimson! Xander." said Ulrich

"Of course. Now I remember. It was four years ago. we were looking for Xander and Samaya when you disappeared. Then four years later you show back up." said Yumi

"We should have known something was up then." said Ulrich

"Guys I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault William" said Yumi

'Yumi Jin and Aelita needs your help fighting William'

"Jeremy that's not William." said Jin, as he came back from the scanner room.

"What do you mean Jin?"

"I'll tell you when the others get back."

As Ulrich and the others, along with the real William left Sector Five, Aelita and the clone William were fighting when a boy that look a lot like Aelita showed up.

"If you're the best XANA has to offer then he's losing his touch."

"Grr"

'What's going on?' thought Aelita

"Aelita! Crimson!"

"Ulrich!"

Onyx! Ebony! Emreald! Sapphire!"

'Who's he talking to Yumi?' asked Jeremy

"He's talking to Yumi and the othersbesides Aelita." said Jin

"Huh?"

"What in the world? There's two Williams?"

"The one that the others are fighting is a clone. A double" said Jin

"A double?"

"Aelita lookout!" yelled Ulrich

"The Skepiozoa!"

"No! Darkness spin!" yelled William as he luanched a major drak blast at Skepiozoa.

"William saved Aelita." said Jeremy in shock.

"XANA you listen up and you listen good you're not going to win this fight.I know what you're planning to do if you get in the real world and let me tell you I for one won't let you get your way." said William

"So you think I'm just going to give up and let you defeat me, then you are sadly mistaken." said the double of William

"Whoa talk about crazy" said Aeltia.

"I will get out of Lyoko and there's nothing you can do about it.

"That's what you think." said William as he pulled out a black stone. Yumi noticing what William was doing followed the suit as did Ulrich Odd and Crimson.

"Do you actually think that five of you guardians will be enough to stop me?"

"Maybe not to stop you now but once we find the other two all eight of us will stop you." said William

As all five of the fighters launched a major blast at the clone Ulrich yelled for Aelita to deactivate the tower that had been activated. Once Aelita deactivated the tower XANA realized that he had lost once again and he fled. After Jeremy brought everyone back including William and the one they called Crimson, Aelita and Jeremy wanted to know what was going on. As Yumi told Jeremy and Aelita about their mystirous past William was still reeling from Setor Five.

"So you see we've known about Lyoko since we were about six" said Yumi

"But why didn't you tell us before now?" asked Aelita

"Who knows." said Yumi "This is Zanafar by the way. Zana for short."

"It's nice to meet you." said Aelita and Jeremy at the same time.

"And thank you for the help on Lyoko." said Aelita

"No problem."

"Jeremy Zana will need a school record."

"I can handle that." said Jeremy

"Thank you."

"William we told Delmas that you were in America so just go with it." said Yumi

"Okay. Thanks for covoring for me with Delmas guys."

"Don't worry about it." said Ulrich

The next day William went to Delmas with Zanafar to tell him the he need to go to school there.

"Mr. Delmas my cousin Zana needs a school to go to. He just transfered here from America."

"Well Mr. Dunbar I need a note from his parents-"

"He doesn't have any. My mother's sister and husband took care of him all his life. Right Zana?"

"Yes sir." said Zana

"Then I need a note from your parents, Mr. Dunbar."

"I have one right here." said William

As William handed the parper to Delmas Zanafar collapsed.

"William take you're cousin to the infremery, while I get his schedual togther."

"Yes sir."

Once William got Zana to Dorthy he told her who he really was and she said that she would take care of him while he called the other Guardiansand tell them what had happened. So while Dorthy took care of Zana William called Yumi and the others to tell them what had happened.

'What Zana collapsed?' asked Yumi over the phone.

"Yeah while we were in Delmas' office." said William

'Great. Look call Odd and Jin. I'll get Ulrich.' said Yumi

"Okay" said William sadly. He had always liked Yumi but the way she said that she would get Ulrich made him realize that he was too late with his love affections.

As the guardians gathered XANA was planningt his counter attack on Zana, who at the time did not know that he was Aelita's twin brother or that he was one of the hearts of Lyoko. XANA knew that if he could get rid of one, the otherwould be powerless to stop him. He also knew that Zana was a guardian and that if he got rid of him the others would be less in strength and numbers. As XANA planed his attack Yumi and the other guardians were onto his plan and went to Lyoko to stop him. WIth William back with the other Lyoko guardians they were back to full strength. While Yumi and the others were fighting the clone version of William XANA had launched an attack on a tower. Luckly Jeremy already knew that Yumi and the others were on Lyoko. So he sent Aelita and told Yumi and the others what was going on. William told the other guardians to go help Aelita and that he would handle his clone untill Aelita deactivated the tower.

"William are you sure?" asked Yumi

"Yeah I'll just transform into Ebony and power up."

"That's not possible." said Yumi

"Why not?" asked William confused

"Later." said Yumi as she turned to Ulrich and the others. "Jin, Odd you go help Aelita. Ulrich you and Williamstay here."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ulrich

"I'm going for the other Regions."

"Do you know where they are?" asked William

"Yeah. Heatherfield. Lightining and I have been staying in contact and I told her XANA was active again. She told me that she knew of four others that could help us."

"Okay. Just be careful." said Ulrich and William could hear the worry in his voice.

"Hey aren't I always?" asked Yumi jokingly

As Yumi left Ulrich and William teamed up against the clone."

"You know what William?" said Ulrich

"What XANA really sucks at making clones?" asked William

"Yeah pretty much."

Ulrich knew that it would take Yumi a while to find Lightining but he didn't know how long they could hold off XANA.

As Yumi emered in Heatherfield she realized what her friend was talking about. Her friend was in a fight woth five others one of which she reconized as Strike. Yumi decided that she wouldwait until the battle had finished which didn't take very long. Once the fight was over Will, aka Lighting, had spotted Yumi and flew over to her. She asked why Yumi was there as the others flew over to them. Yumi told Will what the problem was as Matt, aka Strike, filled ih the other guardians. Will asked if they would help them fight off XANA and they said that they would. So Yumi opened the portal to Lyoko and as Will and Matt went through it their forms changed as did Iram, Taranee, Cornilia and Haylin's. But once YUmi got to the forest region she found that it was crawling with monsters and came to the terrable conclusion that XANA had beat the others to retreat. While Yumi and the other guardians fought off the monsters that XANA had sent Jin sensed that Yumi had returned with Will and the other new guardians of the Veil. Jin knew that Taranee had the power of telpathy and had contacted her.

'Taranee. It's Jin. I'm Yumi's brother we're in sector six Yumi will know where that is.'

'Okay.'

once Taranee told Yumi what her brother had told her Yumi led them to the sector but then she noticed there was a black hornet following them.

"Jeremy please tell me that this hornet is not working with XANA." said Yumi

'Calm down Yumi that Hornet is on our side.' said Jeremy

"Okay now I'm really confused." said Cornelia

"Corny you stay confused." said Irma

"Guys stop fighting wiat till we get back to Heartherfield." said Will

"Yes please." said Yumi

As Yumi saw five hornets come out the black hornet that was following them flew in front of them and transformes from a hornet to someone that YUmi thought was dead. It was the previous Onyx Guardian Kanri. Kanri was the one that chose Yumi and taught her everything she knew.

Once Knari had destroyed the hornets she told Yumi that the others were in the under tunnels.

"I don't know where that is." said Yumi.

"I know none of the new guardians knew where it was."

"so how are the others there."

"Simple Keena and the otehrs took them."

"Oh."

As Kanri led Yumi and the others through the digital sea into the under tunnels XANA took full advatage of their absance to attack Xander or so he thought. What XANA didn't know was the Yumi and the other guardians parteners were protecting him. Taisho and the others told Yumi and the others guardians that they would keep an eye on Zana and Kyero, who was Aelita and Zana's third sibiling, while they were on Lyoko. So when XANA went to atack him, he was greeted by the guardians parteners."Long time no see XANA." said Taisho.

"You!" yelled XANA "How did you get free? I banished you lot into your elements!"

"Yes you did. Until our parteners freed us." said Alucurd

"What? How?"

"You know them quite well actually XANA." said Taisho

"That's true." said Yuzia

"No! So my plan...?"

"Has failed." said William

"Huh? Oh hey guys." said Link

Once XANA got out of the area Yumi and the others told their parteners to head back to the elements until they needed them again.

"We need to get back to the academy." said William

"Right."

"Guys...?"

"What is it, Haylin?" asked Matt.

"That." she said pointing

"It's a portal." said Will

"Don't worry about it." said Yumi "I'll close it."

As Yumi closed the portal she saw something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

_'I can't be leave it.'_

"Yumi is something wrong?" asked Ulrich

"N...No."

"Well we're going back to Heatherfield." said Will. "See you later guys." she said to Yumi and the other guardians.

"It was nice meeting you two." said Matt to Jeremy and Aelita.

"You too."

"Let's go guys." said Will

Watching them walking through the portal that Will had made, Yumi to the other guardians to meet with her in secret after Jeremy and Aelita had gone to bed.

_'I hope it wasn't that.' _thought Yumi.

-CHAPTER ONE-

-END-


End file.
